Friends with Benefits
by Cesare the somnambulist
Summary: Steve never thought about going to her house at 5 in the morning or even thought about meeting her not so sober. But he have to leave the girl he started having a one night stand with. Would his friend help him cope or would that morning turns to something else. A Steve/Pony oneshot . It's smutty too *wink wink*.


**A/N: I don't own China, IL or the characters. They rightfully belongs to Brad Neely and his team. **

It took a minute for Steve to realize the woman sleeping soundly next to him was here not because she wanted him but wanted her daily fix. It was too easy. He'll hook her up at a local bar and next thing you know they're sharing the same bed together punch drunk and oblivious about what love really felt like. Taking the time to observe her he fail to notice that he donned a discussed expression. He checked his cell phone on the night stand for the time. It was five in the morning and the event last night passed over him like he never recalled it happened. It wasn't memorable or the best thing he ever had. It sure was exhilarating but something was missing. He sighed and set the phone back onto the stand then looks at his bed mate one more time. He shook his head feeling a little guilty for what he have done.

Getting off the bed making sure he doesn't make any noises as he gets up. He looks at her one more time noticing the girl sleeps like a rock. He took the opportunity to grab his phone again then walk to the living room. Dialing a number he knows too well, he waits for his pending call. Finally someone picked up on the other end.

'Hey Steve, I'm too tired for this please call me ano-'

"Pony wait, I just want to know if I could uh... look it's a weird request so don't freak out. I just want to know if you want any uh... company"

'And who would that be?'

"He's kind of a little not happy where he is right now so he wants to know if you could let him sleep over"

'If it's Frank tell him no'

"No it's not him... is somebody else..."

"Well tell him he can't come over"

The anticipation to tell her was dragging on too long so he threw his coward dice out the window and with a brave stance and a sigh he finally tells her his 'bizarre' request.

"Ok Pony, the guy is... me" he waits for her response feeling his nerves eating at his guts. Boy does he wants to vomit right about now.

'Wait you?' he hears her laugh hysterically and then his nerves stopped torturing him. Though vomiting sounds pretty good for him right now.

Sigh "Yes, can I?" here it comes.

'Sure buddy, I'll wait for you'

A sigh of relief and then a hand to his mouth. Tossing his phone he runs to the bathroom leaving Pony still on the other end.

'Steve? Steve? Hunh... ok then'

Pony set her phone back onto her night stand then stretching got up to cover herself with her robe. She waits patiently on her couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. She wondered why Steve wanted to come over at 5 in the morning. It's too early to talk she thought but yet she's always there for her friends when they needed her. He said he wanted to sleep over. Sleep over? No that can't be right it just can't. Steve always have company at his house. Is he bored of that reputation or does he wants to switch places for one night? But they didn't planned that before. So what does he want? Suddenly her thoughts came to a stop when she heard her doorbell rang a couple of times. She set her coffee down then head for the door. She opens the door to reveal a very disheveled Steve. She opens her mouth to say something but she was suddenly been pulled forward into a hug. She was then let go as she donned a very confused expression.

"Did... did I just do that?"

"Uh yeah... you did" Pony walks back to the couch and asked, "Um Steve, what do you want exactly?"

Steve sat down next to Pony noticing a cup of coffee on the coffee table. Coffee sounds like a great idea right now to clean his throat from his previous vomiting episode.

"I just want to sleep over hear since my house is uh... on fire, yeah that's right"

"You're house is not on fire Steve" she can tell when he's lying.

Sigh "Alright its' not on fire" he looks at her body noticing she was wearing a white robe wondering what's underneath... "So Pony, can I sleep here, I'll sleep like a mouse I promise"

"No snoring?"

"No soring"

They got up then walked to her room which was connected to the living room since she lived in a small apartment.

Pony decide since Steve is sleeping over she kept her robe on to bed. Steve noticed as he strips off his outer wear knowing he wears his usual zebra stripped underwear underneath. He laid down on the sleeping matt Pony laid out for him. It's been passed an hour and Steve couldn't sleep at all. Tossing and turning and causing an ache on his back. A mussel pulled which he tries to aid by rubbing it. Groaning he sat up to look at Pony sleeping soundly, her limbs stretched out on her back. He got up trying not to make a sound with his foot steps. He slowly sits on the edge of her bed looking down at her. She stirs then slowly opens her eyes. She immediately sat up then asked "What do you want Steve?"

"My back is sore and I can't sleep"

"Dammit Steve" sigh "alright, let me massage it"

Pony crawls behind him then massages his upper back as her knees lightly straddles him. The massage made his pain considerably go down but something was still lurking in his mind. The girl from a few hours ago. The girl he willingly had sex with wasn't the girl he was imagining over him. Riding his dick in a role play of cowboys and horses. Hell he forgot what her name was. All he could imagine was Pony. One of his good and closest friend. His teacher assistant that God forbids assist in a low ball outrageous school he works at. The ground to his tree, the fork to his slice of cake. He tried so hard not to utter her name during sex with a drunk stranger he never really get the chance to get to know better. Now that he's finally with the girl he wanted so badly, is it worth turning over, take her in his arms then set her down onto the bed again in a passionate make out session. He _was_ hankering to know what's underneath her robe. The massage ended which made his back that much better.

"Thank you Pony"

"No problem, what are friends for?"

Not to lust over that he knows for sure.

He could try the friends with benefit if that could be any excuse for him to screw her. Snap out of it Steve! He thought looking a little too stress about all this. Pony notice then set a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey Steve, are you alright? Drank a little bit too much last night"

"No, no, I'm fine. I was just thinking too much"

"Clear your thoughts and go right to bed alright"

He took the opportunity to look into her eyes which created a warm pink flush across Pony's face and a tingling sensation in her womanhood she couldn't relieve. Not unless Steve wanted to...

With pure instinct and possible drunkenness, he sneaked a wet kiss to her lips. Which she retrieved earnestly, wrapping her arms around his neck. They fell together onto the bed with what he predicted was a make out session. His hands impatiently grabs the opening of her robe. He pulls Pony up so he can yank the robe off of her. What's underneath was nothing but her pink underwear. She was hiding her nudity away from him. Which was completely unnecessary since she wouldn't even hesitate to take her panties off in front of everyone. Her breasts were no doubt touchable and the excitement between her legs when he grabs them and kiss her passionately again was all too much to handle. And the good part is that she loved it. Both of their undergarments finally discarded, he took this chance to feel her insides. His penis aligning with her womanhood and didn't hesitate to enter. Pony moaned out in excitement with the sudden contact grabbing and sinking her nails into his back.

"Fuck Steve, you never tell me it was big" she breathed out.

"There was never time for that Pony" he began to thrust slowly watching her close her eyes and whisper words of encouragement for him to continue. He complies, thrusting a little bit more faster. His breath sighing out with every thrust. Hearing her enjoying this wondrous, what he will put it as lovemaking, was much greater than screwing a random stranger from a bar. He could feel the release approaching but savoring the moment was worth doing. She felt amazing around him. Though some role play would not be out of bounds. Maybe next time but now it's all about the moment. The moment that would make his other experiences with sex look like something as fake as a Hollywood rated R film. And something not as cheesy unlike those God awful porn Frank have saved to his computer.

Pony suddenly screams out her orgasm with the fast paste of Steve's thrusts. Soon enough they made their release together. Steve rolled off her trying to catch his breath as Pony cuddles closer towards him. His arms stretch out above him as he feels the warm contact of Pony's arm and head over his toned chest. Breathing normally, he finds himself unable to get up and leave her. The exhilarating lovemaking tired him out considerably and Pony's warmth kept him still. Sleep soon tugged his eyelids to close as well as Pony's.

"Steve?" she utters.

"Yeah..."

"Don't let Frank or anybody find out, alright"

"My mouth will always be sealed, you know that"

Her lips curled up in a smile as the two drift to sleep.

~ Fin.


End file.
